Gun-Ota ga Mahou Sekai ni Tensei Wiki
Welcome to the Gun-Ota ga Mahou Sekai ni Tensei Wiki Hotta Yotta is killed while returning home from work on a cold evening. He wakes up being carried by a bunny-eared woman who is a body of a baby! Featuring Reincarnation, Guns and Harem, its a Gun vs Magic Story that gives Hotta Yotta a new life… and an edge! Sci-fi Fantasy Magic Harem Fights Project Page: https://omegaharem.wordpress.com/ Source: https://omegaharem.wordpress.com/ For a better form: Please go to ☀http://gun-ota.wikia.com/wiki/Gun-Ota_Wiki Gun-Ota ga Mahou Sekai ni Tensei shitara, Gendai Heiki de Guntai Harem wo Tsukucchaimashita!? 軍オタが魔法世界に転生したら、現代兵器で軍隊ハーレムを作っちゃいました！？ > Staff < '-Project Head-' rei_hunter '-Translators-' Mexican - MIA yt ty - MIA tintin - somewhat MIA Laverdy Pramula Endo (PF only) lilscarra - MIA Asanidar -MIA Nichts - MIA Vidar (Hiding) Milanin (Vacation) Khh Mart (MIA) Rainie Dai - MIA Nekooo - MIA Estelion (HIDING) Alex24can(MIA) Watisit(MIA) Loliquent(MIA) Yuushin - Active '-Editors-' Earl - MIA Ishman - QUIT Bugarim - MIA Ronald Wangdra (HOSPITAL) CluelessPanda - Sometimes RenegadeScribe - MIA Volly ( Guest from One-Time Scans) Aravyre (Guest from One-Time scans) Meteor(Guest from IDWF) Naero(Guest Editor) Cyn(Guest Editor from Xant Bros) Durrendal - Active BlesserZ Ronald Wangdra > Contents < Volume 01 Part A (Chapter 00 - 04) Part B (Chapter 05 - 09) Part C (Chapter 10 - 14) Volume 02 Chapter 015 - 019 ''' '''Volume 03 Chapter 020 - Demon Continent Chapter 021 - Kano Slave Market Chapter 022 - Misunderstanding Chapter 023 - Terms of Employment Chapter 024 - Day 01 : Pudding Chapter 025 - Day 02 : Mille Crepe Chapter 026 - Day 03 - Final Day : Potato Chips Chapter 027 - New Life Chapter 028 - Battle Simulation Chapter 029 - Onii-chan Chapter 030 - Birthday Planning Chapter 031 -'''Shopping '''Chapter 032 - '''Brother '''Chapter 033 - '''Surprise Party Chapter 034 - War Chapter 035 - Escape Chapter 036- Ojousama’s Decision Chapter 037- To the Dragon Continent! Chapter 038- Magic Stone Princess - First Part Chapter 039- Magic Stone Princess - Last Part Chapter 040- Vlad House, Signal of Counterattack! Chapter 041- Sniper Rifle Chapter 042- Participation Chapter 043- Girl’s Night Out Chapter 044- Breaking In Chapter 045- Blooming Chapter 046- Rifleman’s Creed Chapter 047- Vampire Chapter 048- Reconciliation Chapter 049- Resolve VOLUME 04 Chapter 050 - New Equipment Chapter 051- New Life Chapter 052- A set back in our New Life Chapter 053- The Wash Toilet Chapter 054- First Night x First Night Chapter 055- The Dark Elf, Xiah Chapter 56- Conditions for the Master Chapter 57- Serious Fight Club Chapter 58- Level III Promotion Quest Chapter 59- Duel Chapter 60- Battle Time Chapter 61- Twin Magicians Chapter 62- Arrival at Mining Town Vesta Chapter 63- Sightseeing at Mining Town Vesta Chapter 64- Small Magic Stone Chapter 65- Twin Dragon Extermination Chapter 66- Request Chapter 67- To the High Elf Kingdom! - Volume 05 - Chapter 68- High Elf Kingdom, Enol sightseeing. Chapter 69- Record Book Chapter 70- Barrier Stone Chapter 71- Preparation for Departure Chapter 071a - Character Introductions Chapter 72- Portable Wash Toilet '''Tags : Reincarnationvs MagicGunsHaremComedyDark